


Stille Post

by femmetastic



Category: Tatort
Genre: I'm so late to the party, M/M, SMS für dich AU, Slow Burn, Text Relationship, rating might go up later
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmetastic/pseuds/femmetastic
Summary: Thiel ist einsam und schreibt eine Nachricht an Susannes alte Nummer. Eigentlich hatte er nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kinners! Ich bin neu hier und hoffe, diese Idee macht euch genauso Spaß wie mir. Habe vorher noch nie in diesem Fandom geschrieben, also braucht es vielleicht etwas, bis die Figuren auch wirklich nach ihren Vorbildern klingen. 
> 
> Der Fall ergibt zwar keinen Sinn, aber das interessiert hier hoffentlich keinen... ^^ Der Text ist insgesamt ca. 12 Kapitel lang, aber noch nicht komplett fertig. Ich werde mich bemühen, trotz Uni regelmäßig neue Kapitel hochzuladen.
> 
> Habt Spaß und lasst mir Kommentare da!

 

 

 

Um acht musste er im Präsidium sein, und er war immer noch nicht fertig angezogen.

Wo war sein brauner Gürtel? Der musste wohl gestern Abend beim Ausziehen heruntergefallen sein. Thiel kniete sich stöhnend auf den Boden, um den Gürtel aus dem Bodensatz des Schrankes herauszufischen.

Den Schrank musste er wirklich mal wieder aufräumen.

Der Gürtel war schnell gefunden, doch als er ihn herauszog, rutschte etwas kleines Graues unter den zerknitterten T-Shirts hervor und fiel ihm vor die Füße.

Sein altes Handy.

Thiels Lungen zogen sich kurz zusammen. Plötzlich war die ganze Hektik vergessen.

Das Gerät war zehn Jahre alt und mittlerweile wohl längst kaputt, aber er konnte sich erinnern, dass er es damals nicht hatte wegschmeißen wollen. Da waren die SMS von Susanne drauf. Ihre Anrufe. Überhaupt alles. Noch keine Bilder, dafür war das Handy zu alt, aber es enthielt diese ganzen kleinen Beweise, dass er einmal nicht allein gewesen war.

Obwohl er sich für diese Sentimentalität verfluchte, rappelte er sich auf und beschloss, es einzuschalten. Er konnte ja einfach mal nachschauen. Vielleicht enthielt seine Karte auch noch andere Nummern, die er inzwischen vergessen hatte. Jürgen zum Beispiel, mit dem er früher immer Fußball geschaut hatte. Den konnte er ja mal wieder anrufen.

Zehn Minuten später musste er feststellen, dass er das Ladekabel wohl damals weggeschmissen hatte. Sehr vorausschauend. Aber vielleicht konnte er ja kurz...

Bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er das Handy geöffnet, seine SIM-Karte herausgezerrt und in sein eigenes Handy eingelegt.

 _„Kontakte importieren_?“, fragte das Gerät.

Er drückte auf „ _Ja_.“

Da war Jürgen, da war die alte Nummer seines Vaters, seine Kollegen aus Hamburg, und da war Susanne. Er öffnete den Kontakt.

Geburtstag. E-Mail-Adresse. Und ihre alte Handynummer.

Die hatte sie nicht nach Neuseeland mitgenommen. Er hatte ihre neue Nummer sogar irgendwo herumliegen, an der Pinnwand irgendwo unter dem Lieferservice des Thai-Restaurants, aber das hier war ihre alte Nummer. Da war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Er war Vater gewesen, und Ehemann, und irgendwie dazugehörig. Das war vor der Trennung. Vor der Scheidung. Er starrte auf die Nummer. Wie ein Portal in eine andere Zeit.

Jetzt, wo er sie gelesen hatte, kannte er sie sofort wieder auswendig.

Eine Weile saß er so auf der Couch, bevor es bei ihm Sturm klingelte.

Ach ja. Arbeit. Scheiße.

Er zog sich hastig seine Hose an und packte die neue SIM-Karte in sein Portemonnaie. Die alte blieb erst mal im Handy. Konnte er ja auf dem Präsidium immer noch wieder austauschen. Vielleicht sollte er sich so ein Billig-Prepaid-Handy kaufen, um die alte Karte dort zu verstauen. Dass die passenden Ladegeräte für seinen Steinzeitapparat überhaupt noch hergestellt wurden, bezweifelte er nämlich.

Und wegschmeißen kam nicht in Frage.

Thiel schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Haken und öffnete die Tür, während er noch seine Schuhe anzog.

„Störe ich?“, fragte Boerne bissig.

„Immer.“

„Ich kann mich nämlich erinnern, dass Sie mich gestern geradezu angefleht haben, sie zur Arbeit zu fahren. Zur Abwechslung waren Sie vorausschauend genug den Wetterbericht zu lesen. Werden Sie etwa langsam erwachsen, Thiel?“

„Nerven Sie nicht, Boerne, fahren Sie einfach.“ Er drückte sich an Boerne vorbei und nahm die Treppenstufen schneller als nötig. Der Boden war bereits völlig durchnässt und mit Schlammspuren überzogen. Tatsächlich war das Wetter wohl noch schlechter als erwartet. 

„Wollen Sie nicht abschließen?“

„Wofür habe ich denn meinen persönlichen Schlüsseldienst?“

Boerne funkelte ihm empört an, schloss aber dann tatsächlich Thiels Tür ab. „Wenn das der Dank ist, nehme ich Sie nie wieder mit zur Arbeit.“

Er hatte heute wirklich nicht die Energie für solchen Kinderkram. „Ist ja gut, Boerne. Danke.“

Das schien Boerne aber erst recht aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Misstrauisch folgte er Thiel zur Haustür. „Sind sie krank?“

„Noch nicht, aber bei dem Wetter...“

„Na, bevor die Männergrippe ausbricht...“ Mit einer gönnerhaften Miene drückte Boerne den Knopf an seinem Regenschirm, der ihm beim Aufspannen beinahe ins eigene Gesicht schlug.

Thiel musste grinsen. Dass der aber auch immer so angeben musste!

Galant führte Boerne sich selbst zum Wagen, während Thiel hinter ihm her platschte und sich völlig durchnässt auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ. Boerne beschwerte sich über die nassen Sitze, dann über den Verkehr und dann über die Münsteraner Ampeln, die grundsätzlich viel zu lange Rotphasen hatten; und ehe Thiel es sich versah, war Boerne wieder in einen Monolog vertieft, ohne dass er sich überhaupt daran beteiligen musste.

Er holte das Handy hervor und drehte es in den Händen hin und her.

War doch egal, ob er ihr schrieb oder nicht. Sie hatte die Nummer schließlich nicht mehr. Den Vertrag gekündigt. Seine Nummer entweder gelöscht oder aktualisiert.

Es spielte absolut keine Rolle.

Er begann zu tippen.

 

_Vermisse dich._

„Neuer Fall?“, sagte Boerne interessiert, und versuchte aufs Display zu schielen.

Rasch drückte er auf Löschen und verbarg das Handy in seiner Jackentasche. „Ich rufe Sie dann schon, wenn wir sie brauchen.“

„Kryptisch. So gefällt mir das.“

Glücklicherweise waren sie bereits beim Präsidium angekommen. Thiel stieg aus dem Wagen.

„Und nehmen Sie sich ein Taxi nach Hause!“, rief Boerne hinter ihm her. „Meine Sitze müssen sich erst erholen.“

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Im Präsidium wartete Frau Klemm auf ihn. Sie stand über die Schulter einer jungen Frau gebeugt, die einen Laptop auf Thiels Schreibtisch aufgebaut hatte. Ihr Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor, er hatte in der Cafeteria ein paar Male hinter ihr in der Schlange gestanden, aber er kannte weder ihren Namen noch ihre genaue Abteilung.

„Moin“, sagte er fragend.

„Ah, Thiel. Das hier ist Stella aus der IT.“

„Freut mich sehr“, sagte Stella, ohne von ihrem Computer aufzuschauen. Sie hatte rotblonde Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren. Sie sah kein bisschen aus wie eine Hackerin, eher wie eine Kunstlehrerin mit fragwürdigem Modegeschmack.

„Worum geht es?“

„Wir haben einen Tipp bekommen. Vor einer halben Stunde. Nadeshda ist schon vor Ort und schaut sich das Ganze an.“

„Und das erfahre ich jetzt?“, polterte Thiel los.

Die Klemm zog ein Gesicht. „Es konnte sie niemand erreichen.“

Die alte Nummer. Natürlich.

„Tschuldigung. Ich hab Probleme mit meinem... Empfang. Ich kläre das.“

„Damit kann ich helfen“, bot Stella an. „Welchen Anbieter haben sie denn?“

„Äh, ich...“ Um ehrlich zu sein wusste er das gar nicht so genau. Er kaufte sich immer mal wieder Guthaben auf Prepaid und bisher war er damals ganz gut gefahren.

„Machen wir später“, fiel im Stella ins Wort. „Auch gut. Aber sehen sie sich das mal an.“

Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und betrachtete den Bildschirm. Ein toter Mann lehnte an der Wand unter einem Briefkasten, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Auf seiner Schläfe klaffte eine Platzwunde und auf den Backsteinen neben seiner linken Hand prangte ein Graffiti-Schriftzug, der ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Das ist doch an der Ecke zur Mühlstraße.“ Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Hat die KTU das schon rübergeschickt?“

„Halten Sie doch mal die Luft an, Thiel. Stella, zeigen Sie’s ihm.“

Stella verkleinerte das Bild. Eine E-Mail erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Der Betreff lautete „Stille Post“, und die Email enthielt nichts außer der Initialien P.S.

„Wie? ’n anonymer Tipp oder was?“

Stella zuckte die Schultern. „Naja, anonym ist im Netz gar nichts. Und außerdem haben wir ja einen Absender. Der hilft uns nur leider nicht weiter.“

„stillepostfürwklemm@web.de“, las er. „Was ist das, so eine Wegwerfemail?“

„Sieht ganz so aus. Die IP-Adresse hilft uns jedenfalls nicht weiter. Der Account auf einem Rechner in der Stadtbibliothek erstellt, und von dort wurde auch die E-Mail versendet.“

Tatsächlich enthielt die Mail keine weiteren Hinweise. Zumindest keine offensichtlichen. Das IT-Mädchen konnte da bestimmt noch was drehen. Die letzten Amazon-Einkäufe des Täters herausfinden oder so. Das hing doch alles irgendwie zusammen. Für Thiel war das ja Hokuspokus.

„Kein Geständnis? Keine zweite Email?“

„Fahren Sie jetzt erstmal zur Leiche. Falls da tatsächlich eine liegt, müsste Nadeshda inzwischen alles abgesperrt haben. Und nehmen Sie Boerne gleich mit.“

„Der wird sich freuen.“

Thiel griff zum Hörer und rief Boerne an, damit sie beide zur Mühlstraße fahren konnten.

Dann tauschte er die SIM-Karte wieder zurück und löschte mit schlechtem Gewissen die drei Anrufe von Nadeshda und die sechs von Frau Klemm.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Die Leiche war tatsächlich genau dort, wo der geheimnisvolle Korrespondent es vorausgesagt hatte. Die Mühlstraße war ein heruntergekommenes, aber ruhiges Gässchen etwas außerhalb Münsters, durch das Thiel jedes Mal fuhr, wenn er seinen Vater auf seiner Plantage besuchte.

Tatsächlich hatte die Leiche noch niemand entdeckt, bevor Nadeshda eingetroffen war. Als Boerne schwungvoll in irgendeiner Einfahrt parkte, die mit absolutem Halteverbot gekennzeichnet war, standen bereits drei Polizeiwagen um die Szene herum. Boerne machte sich sofort daran, die Leiche zu untersuchen, während Thiel sich zu Nadeshda stellte.

„Moin.“

„Hallo Chef. Stimmt was nicht mit ihrem Handy?“

„Weiß nicht. Offenbar nicht. Muss ich mal zur Reparatur bringen oder so.“

„Warten Sie, ich probiere es nochmal.“ Nadeshda wählte seine Nummer und sein Handy klingelte sofort in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke. „Hm. Jetzt geht’s.“

„Joah. Komisch.“ Hoffentlich war die Sache hiermit gegessen. „Was ist denn jetzt mit der Leiche? Wie lange liegt er schon hier? Boerne, irgendwelche Beiträge?“

Boerne sah von der Leiche auf wie ein verwirrter Vogel Strauß und stolzierte dann herüber.

„Zwischen sechs und sieben Stunden würde ich sagen. Das Opfer wurde von hinten rechts erschlagen. Im Dunkeln, was nahelegt, dass der Täter sich einen ausgleichenden Vorteil verschaffen wollte. Das legt entweder körperliche Benachteiligung nahe – kleine Körpergröße, eine Frau, Krankheit, Schwäche. Oder ein Indiz für eine Beziehungstat. Er hat keine Brieftasche bei sich, also eventuell käme auch ein Raubüberfall infrage... Oder, wenn man sich diese Gegend so anschaut, ein Streit unter Nachbarn wäre vielleicht auch nicht auszuschließen. Ein Täter im Drogenrausch... Momentan ist alles möglich.“

Das war doch wirklich nicht zu fassen.

„Wir suchen also nach einer kleinen drogenabhängigen Frau, die ihren Nachbarn _und_ verschmähten Liebhaber im Dunkeln erschlagen und ausgeraubt hat?“, sagte Thiel ironisch. „Wie wäre es mit Arbeitsteilung? Sie widmen sich Ihrem Beruf und ich meinem?“

„Klein und drogenabhängig? Was höre ich da?“, mischte sich Alberich ein. „So viele Aspirin nehme ich nun auch wieder nicht. Aber geben sie mir ein paar Jahre in seinem Leichenkeller, dann fragen sie mich nochmal.“

„Noch so eine Bemerkung und sie können sich einen anderen Leichenkeller suchen!“

„Mit anderen Worten, wir wissen noch gar nichts“, wandte sich Nadeshda an Boerne.

Boerne neigte überheblich den Kopf. „Na, na, Frau Krusenstern. Geben Sie mir etwas Zeit, ich zaubere Ihnen schon was auf den Tisch. Hm?“

Thiel wandte sich augenrollend ab. „Hat jemand schon die Nachbarn befragt?“

Nadeshda deute an der Fassade des Mietshauses nach oben. „Die Kollegen sind oben im Haus. Aber da wohnt kaum noch jemand. Drei von fünf Wohnungen stehen leer. Und das Haus gegenüber auch. Die sind wohl gerade im Urlaub.“

„Im Oktober?“

Nadeshda zuckte die Schultern.

„Gut, ich brauche die Zeugenaussagen und die Autopsie-Ergebnisse, sobald sie fertig sind. Sagen sie Meier, er soll die Nachbarhäuser auch überprüfen. Irgendjemand wird ja wohl wenigstens was gehört haben. Nadeshda, können Sie mich zur Bücherei mitnehmen?“

„Kam da die E-Mail her?“

„Ja. Solange Boerne noch vor sich hinzaubert, ist das wohl unsere beste Spur.“

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Die Bibliothek war montags geschlossen.

Es stand zwar schwarz auf weiß auf dem Schild mit den Öffnungszeiten, aber trotzdem kam ihm hier irgendetwas sehr komisch vor. Leider konnte er nicht artikulieren, was genau.

Thiel fluchte ausgiebig und ließ sich dann von Nadeshda zurück ins Präsidium fahren. Zusammen mit den Kollegen machte er eine Fallbesprechung, bei der aber außer Spekulationen und Vermutungen wenig herauskam. Boerne hatte noch nichts von sich hören lassen (der Fund war schließlich auch kaum eine Dreiviertelstunde her) und die Bibliothekare konnte er erst morgen befragen, also holte er sich zwei Becher Kaffee und ging dann zur IT-Abteilung.

Stella wippte mit gekreuzten Beinen auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl hin und her und scrollte langsam durch eine schwarz-weiße Wand unleserlichen Codes. Als die Tür aufging, sah sie hoch.

Thiel räusperte sich. „Hallo. Kaffee?“

„Nett von Ihnen, aber ich mag Kaffee nicht besonders.“

Er zeigte auf den Bildschirm. Er hatte schon nach dreißig Sekunden Hinschauen Kopfschmerzen. „Wie schaffen Sie das dann den ganzen Tag?“

Sie grinste schief. „Um ehrlich zu sein, gebe ich wahrscheinlich um die fünfundzwanzig Prozent meines Gehalts für Energydrinks aus. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Ich hätte mal ein paar Fragen an Sie.“

„Schießen Sie los.“

„Also die E-Mail kam aus der Bücherei. Das wissen wir, weil...“

„Wegen der IP-Adresse“, half sie. „Jeder Computer hat eine Kennnummer. Praktisch wie ein Reisepass fürs Internet. Deswegen war es sehr klug vom Absender, einen öffentlichen statt einen privaten Computer zu benutzen. Das ist technisch gesehen eine Sackgasse für mich.“

„Wie eine öffentliche Telefonzelle.“

„Genau.“

Irgendwas lag ihm noch quer im Magen, aber er konnte sich nicht recht erinnern, was es war. „Und sonst? Können sie aus dem Bild irgendetwas herauslesen? Oder aus der E-Mail?“

„Die Auflösung ist nicht besonders hoch. Aber das muss nichts heißen. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass das Bild mit einem anderen Gerät als dem Bibliothekscomputer gemacht wurde, aber das dürfte wohl keine große Überraschung sein. Die E-Mail wurde knapp eine halbe Stunde Minuten vor dem Absenden der Mail registriert, um vier Uhr einundzwanzig.“

„Also nur, um diese eine Mail zu schicken. Aus der Bücherei.“

Stella nickte.

Jetzt hatte er endlich das Problem am Kragen. Das war es, was ihm vorhin so komisch vorgekommen war. „Aber warten Sie mal kurz – die Bücherei war doch heute morgen geschlossen. Da muss doch dann jemand eingestiegen sein, um den Computer zu benutzen. Oder kann man das IP-Signal irgendwie... fälschen?“

„Man kann seine IP-Adresse sehr einfach verschleiern und ändern, aber eine bereits vorhandene von einem völlig anderen Computer zu benutzen ist quasi unmöglich. Wenn der Server sagt, das Signal kam von diesem PC, ist das so gut wie todsicher. Man kann das bestimmt austricksen, aber da muss man richtig gut sein.“

„Wie gut?“

Sie seufzte. „Auf jeden Fall besser als ich. Halten Sie sich besser an die Einbruchstheorie.“

Thiel schaute sich den Ausdruck der E-Mail noch einmal an. Ihm war das alles suspekt. Ein Mörder, der die Polizei lächerlich machen wollte, war nichts Neues. Er hatte einige Fälle gehabt, in denen sich Täter mit ihren Morden brüsteten, bevor sie schließlich doch überführt wurden. Aber der hier spottete nicht, er drohte nicht. Er informierte bloß. Schickte ein Bild, kryptische Initialen und einen merkwürdigen Betreff. Da stimmte doch was nicht.

„Stille Post...“, murmelte er. Das musste doch irgendein Hinweis sein. Er würde nachher mal in den Akten nachschauen müssen. Rachemotiv oder so was in die Richtung.

„Oh, und würden Sie morgen vielleicht zur Befragung in der Bibliothek mitkommen? Wir brauchen jemanden, der sich den Computer anschaut. Den mit der IP-Adresse.“

Stella schien ihn korrigieren zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. „Klar. Ich bin um halb acht hier, kommen Sie einfach vorbei.“

Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie auf sein Handyproblem ansprechen sollte. Sie kam ihm nicht besonders geschwätzig vor. Warum also nicht. „Eine Frage hätte ich noch. Kann man sich hier in Münster irgendwo ein Handy ohne Vertrag kaufen? Also kein Smartphone. Was Billiges mit Guthaben drauf. Für SMS und so. Wie man das aus den ganzen Ami-Serien kennt.“

„Wegwerfhandys. Klar, die gibt’s auch in Deutschland. Ist das wichtig für den Fall?“

„Also, nicht...“, begann er zu stammeln. „Nicht für den hier, aber ...“

Sie überlegte kurz. „Eigentlich an jeder Tankstelle. Aber am fragen Sie am besten beim Elektro Bauer in der Innenstadt. Zweiter Stock neben der Kasse.“

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Der Rest des Tages verlief recht ereignislos.

Boerne rief an, um ihm zu erzählen, dass es keine Auffälligkeiten gab – der Schlag auf die Schläfe war die Todesursache und bisher hatten sie keine fremde DNA isolieren können.

Nadeshda machte Kaffee. Thiel machte Kaffee. Die Klemm machte Stress. Wie immer.

Auf dem Heimweg kaufte er sich für zwanzig Euro ein Wegwerfhandy bei Elektro Bauer und speicherte nur Susannes Nummer ein. Er wälzte sich stundenlang hin und her und versuchte einzuschlafen, anstatt das Gerät auf seinem Nachttisch anzustarren. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, öffnete die SMS-Funktion und tippte seine Nachricht von heute Morgen wieder ein.

 

_Vermisse dich._

_Senden._

Dann war ja jetzt eigentlich alles gesagt.

Lange starrte er die zwei Worte an und fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Scheiße.

Er vermisste ja Susanne nicht einmal so sehr, aber er vermisste das Reden. Darüber, wer Kaffee kochte, wer Lukas zur Schule fuhr. Abends eine Schulter zum Anlehnen. Morgens im Bad verschlafen darüber nachdenken zu müssen, welche Zahnbürstenfarbe zu ihm gehörte.

Seine war grün gewesen. Susannes war blau.

Seit acht Jahren kaufte er nur noch weiß-graue Zahnbürsten.

Liebe war das wohl kaum mehr, aber alleine zu sein ging ihm einfach gehörig gegen den Strich. War doch alles irgendwie beschissen. Und –

Das Handy vibrierte. In seiner Hektik stieß er beinahe den Wecker vom Nachttisch, doch er fand das leuchtende Display schließlich doch.

_1 neue SMS von Susanne._

Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Was?

Das konnte doch nicht...

Susanne hatte doch...

Bevor er über die Konsequenzen nachdenken konnte, öffnete er die Nachricht.

 

_Ich will ja ihre Stimmung nicht ruinieren, aber bevor_

_Sie mich nochmal aufwecken – Sie haben die falsche Nummer._

 

Thiel hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können. Idiot. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und schaltete das Licht an, um die Tasten besser sehen zu können.

 

_Hätte ich mir denken können, dass die alte Nummer_

_irgendwann neu vergeben wird. Tut mir Leid._

_Ist ja kein Beinbruch. Wer wird denn_

_vermisst, wenn man fragen darf?_

Eine Hobbytherapeutin hatte er also erwischt. Das hatte er ja toll hinbekommen. Jetzt musste er die nur irgendwie abwürgen.

_Sie jedenfalls nicht._

_Sehnsuchts-SMS um 3 Uhr in der Früh? Also bitte._

_Da sind die Hintergründe doch entweder_

_unanständig oder sentimental._

_Unanständig oder sentimental? Ist das_

_der Name Ihres Datingprofils? Da sind_

_Sie bei mir an der falschen Adresse._

_Und wer ist Ihre falsche Adresse?_

_Fragen Sie jeden Fremden nach seinen_

_gescheiterten Beziehungen?_

_Schlafen kann ich doch jetzt sowieso nicht mehr._

_Wieso? Auch was Unanständiges vor?_

_Nein, aber Ihre SMS hat mich geweckt._

Irgendwie war es ja auch egal, was irgendwelche wildfremden Empfänger von seinem Liebesleben hielten. Reden war ja manchmal auch nicht so schlecht. Immerhin würde er hier nicht schief angesehen werden, von seinem Vater oder seinen Kollegen oder den Jungs, mit denen er sich immer am Millerntor traf. Notfalls konnte er die Nummer immer noch löschen. Oder das Handy wegwerfen. Sei’s drum. Völlig scheißegal. Jetzt ging es ihm schon schlecht, da konnte er das genauso gut irgendeiner aufdringlichen Tiefschläferin auf die Nase binden.

_Die SMS war an meine Ex._

Er wartete eine Weile, doch es kam keine Antwort.

_Eigentlich vielleicht doch nicht. Vielleicht ging_

_es nur um das Gefühl, jemanden zu haben._

_Oder so. Weiß auch nicht._

Diesmal ließ die Antwort keine zehn Sekunden auf sich warten.

_Einsam?_

_Wenn man es so ausdrücken will._

_Na wenn Sie sich nicht mal sicher sind, ob Sie_

_überhaupt die Person an sich vermissen, scheint_

_es um die Beziehung ja nicht so schade zu sein._

Na, das war ja ne ganz Nette.

_Ehe._

_Oh, pardon._

_Konnten Sie ja nicht wissen._

_Trotzdem. Schlafen Sie gut. Und trinken Sie_

_Pfefferminztee, das hilft gegen alles._

Das war mit Abstand die absurdeste Konversation, die er je gehabt hatte.

Und dennoch irgendwie tröstlich. Irgendwie... realer als seine Sehnsucht nach Susanne. Er fühlte sich jetzt geerdeter. Hatte den Anschluss an die Realität wiedergefunden.

Um drei Uhr nachts war doch jeder ein bisschen depressiv. Die meisten Geburten und die meisten Tode. Irgendwas hing da wohl in der Luft. Zu wenig Ablenkung und zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wolfsstunde, oder wie hatte Boerne dazu gesagt?

Thiel starrte eine Weile auf das Display. Dann schälte er sich aus der Bettdecke, machte sich einen Pfefferminztee mit Zucker und trank in langsamen Schlucken. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich danach etwas besser. Um drei Uhr siebzehn lag er wieder im Bett.

Um drei Uhr neunzehn ertönte durch die Wand die Ouvertüre von Turandot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur mal so, ich bin weder Informatikerin noch Medizinerin noch Polizistin, also habe ich keine Ahnung, ob 90% meines Plots überhaupt funktionieren, aber ich hoffe, darüber seht ihr großzügig hinweg :D
> 
> Schickt mir eure Lieblingssätze!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist eigentlich eher ein halbes Kapitel, aber was soll's.

 

 

 

Die Bibliothekarin am Empfang hatte dunkle, dichte Locken und ein scheues Lächeln. Thiel lächelte verlegen zurück und legte seinen Ausweis auf den Tisch. „Kripo Münster, hallo. Wir hätten da mal ein paar Fragen. Wir hätten ein paar Fragen zu den öffentlichen Computern.“

„Oh.“ Sie errötete. „Oh. Ich verstehe. Hören Sie, wir geben uns ja alle Mühe, die jugendfreien Seiten so weit wie möglich einzuschränken, aber das läuft über eine manuelle Einzelsperre. Solange wir von einer Seite nicht gehört haben, ist der Zugriff auch nicht beschränkt.“

„Um genau zu sein, sind wir von der Mordkommission.“

Eine zweite Bibliothekarin, die in Hörweite Bücher einsortiert hatte, kam nun auch herüber. Sie war deutlich älter als ihre Kollegin. „Mordkommission? Doch kein Kollege von uns, oder?“

„Wir haben gestern einen anonymen Hinweis zu einem Mord erhalten. Unser IT-Leute haben das irgendwie... zurückverfolgt...“ Er war immer noch völlig gerädert von seinem schlechten Schlaf gestern Nacht. Und den SMS. Und Boernes guter Laune heute Morgen. Um drei Uhr morgens Opern hören, der tickte wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig.

Thiel drehte sich zu Stella um, die einen halben Schritt hinter ihm stand und den Stand mit den CDs betrachtete. „Helfen Sie mir mal kurz, bitte.“

„Die IP-Adresse wurde zu Ihrem Gebäude zurückverfolgt. Wir glauben, es handelt sich um einen Ihrer öffentlichen Computer.“

„Sie haben montags immer geschlossen, oder?“, fragte Thiel. „Den ganzen Tag?“

Die Bibliothekarin mit den Locken nickte.

„Jedenfalls, der Tipp kam gestern Morgen um viertel vor fünf. War da irgendjemand hier?“

„Nein, wie gesagt, da hatten wir geschlossen...“ Die ältere Bibliothekarin runzelte die Stirn.

„Ein Hausmeister vielleicht? Jemand, der geputzt hat?“

„Bei uns wird unter der Woche nach Ladenschluss geputzt“, sagte die junge Frau wie automatisch, und starrte verwirrt zwischen Thiel und Stella hin und her. „Montags ist nie jemand hier. Also... geht es hier um einen Mord? Jemand hat von unseren Computern Morddetails an die Polizei geschickt? Und ist hier eingebrochen?“

„Das würden wir gern überprüfen“, sagte Stella höflich. Während die jüngere Bibliothekarin Stella den Weg zu den Computern zeigte, setzte sich Thiel zu der älteren Frau und befragte sie zu dem möglichen Einbruch. Wann war sie heute Morgen hier eingetroffen? War ihr etwas aufgefallen? Wer hatte einen Schlüssel zur Bücherei?

Letztendlich war er nicht viel klüger als vorher.

Es war eine der kleineren Zweigstellen der Stadtbücherei Münster. Nicht alle Mitarbeiter hatten einen Schlüssel, sondern nur die Schichtleiter, zu denen keine von beiden gehörten. Thiel ließ sich der Schichtleiterin vorstellen, Frau Rebner. Sie gab zu, einen Ersatzschlüssel in ihrer Schreibtischschublade aufzubewahren, obwohl das eigentlich gegen die Regelungen verstieß. Der Schlüssel war zwar noch da, wo sie ihn am Samstag liegen gelassen hatte, trotzdem packte Thiel ihn ein und schickte ihn zur Untersuchung auf Fingerabdrücke oder sonstige Spuren. Auch Frau Rebner waren keine Einbruchspuren aufgefallen, und als Thiel kurz an die frische Luft ging, sah die Eingangstür unbeschädigt aus.

Sein Handy vibrierte kurz und er nahm es aus der Tasche, obwohl es nicht sein richtiges Handy war, sondern nur der Prepaid-Apparat. _1 neue SMS von Susanne._

 

_Geht’s Ihnen schon besser?_

 

Schon komisch, dass die neue Susanne sich scheinbar viel mehr für ihn zu interessieren schien als seine Frau es jemals getan hatte. Er steckte das Handy zurück in die Tasche, ohne zu antworten, und wandte sich wieder Frau Rebner zu. „Haben Sie hier irgendwo Überwachungskameras?“

„Nein, tut mir Leid.“

„Einen Hintereingang vielleicht?“

Er ließ sich sämtliche Fenster in Kletterhöhe zeigen, aber die waren auch alle intakt. Nachdem er seine Runde gedreht hatte, bedankte er sich bei Frau Rebner und suchte nach Stella.

Die Computerecke war gut beleuchtet neben einer festen Glaswand, und Stella saß nachdenklich auf einem Stuhl und starrte den Bildschirm an.

„Schon was Neues?“, fragte er, und sie schrak hoch.

„Ja. Aber nichts Spannendes. Der Browserverlauf wurde zwar gelöscht, aber den konnte ich mit einem Klick wieder herstellen. Der Computer hier verzeichnet einen Besuch von web.de gestern Morgen um vier Uhr einundzwanzig.“

„Also doch von hier.“

„Sieht ganz so aus. Haben sie Einbruchspuren gefunden?“

„Keine einzige. Ich frag die Frau Rebner mal nach einer Liste ihrer Angestellten. Nadeshda soll die alle überprüfen. Und die Tastatur schicken wir ins Labor.“

„Alles klar.“ Sie erhob sich und beobachtete die dunkelhaarige Bibliothekarin, wie sie zwischen den Regalen herumlief und Bücher heraussuchte.

„Hat die noch was gesagt?“, fragte Thiel, während er die Tastatur verpackte.

„Nee“, sagte Stella hastig und schaute auf ihre Hände. „Sie erinnert mich an jemanden, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wen. Irgendeine Schauspielerin, glaube ich. Nichts Wichtiges.“

Thiel musterte sie kurz und konzentrierte sich dann darauf, seine zwei Beweismittel in seinen Jackentaschen zu verstauen. Beim Schlüssel klappte das ganz gut, bei der Tastatur weniger.

Stella fasste sich schließlich ein Herz und verstaute sie in ihrer Umhängetasche.

Frau Rebner händigte ihnen die Liste mit Namen und Adressen aus (sie war sehr viel länger als gedacht), und Thiel ließ sich ins Präsidium zurückfahren.

Er hatte schon lange keinen so undurchsichtigen Fall mehr gehabt. So langsam wurde es zumindest Zeit, dass irgendjemand tränenüberströmt im Präsidium auftauchte und die Leiche identifizierte. Oder dass Boerne einen medizinischen Sonderfall feststellte, der die Möglichkeiten zumindest eindeutig begrenzte. Oder...

Das Handy piepte erneut.

 

_Noch am Leben?_

 

_Ich bin auf der Arbeit_

 

antwortete er, ohne recht zu wissen, weshalb.

Es ging fast automatisch. Thiel fuhr sich durchs Haar und starrte aus dem Fenster. Diesen Satz hatte er Susanne oft geschrieben. Zu oft wahrscheinlich.

Irgendwie hatte er jedes Mal etwas Herzklopfen, wenn auf dem Display ‚ _Nachricht von Susanne’_ erschien. Obwohl er die Ehe eigentlich nicht mehr zurückwollte. Aber das hier war neu und ungewöhnlich und irgendwie... aufregend. Er fühlte sich jünger. Wie damals. Nur eben in einem Paralleluniversum, wo er mysteriöse Brieffreundschaften pflegte. Wer machte das denn heute noch? Stella konnte ihm sicher sogar sagen, wem die Nummer inzwischen gehörte. Aber irgendwie wollte er das noch gar nicht wissen.

In diesem kleinen Gerät schrieb ein jüngerer Frank Thiel einer jüngeren Susanne, auch wenn das nicht mit der Realität vereinbar war. Etwas Science Fiction. Etwas Aufmerksamkeit. Mehr, als er die letzten Jahre bekommen hatte. Schon irgendwie traurig.

Stella warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, während sie sich mit Tempo zehn durch die Innenstadt manövrierte. Heute war aber auch viel los auf den Straßen. Thiel drehte sein Handy etwas zur Seite, und schon kam die nächste Nachricht.

 

_Was machen Sie denn so beruflich?_

 

Das Sie störte. Susanne und er hatten sich nie gesiezt. Falls das so weiterging, musste er irgendwann das Du anbieten. Aber dann würde er sich auch vorstellen müssen. Und dann wäre... es klang dämlich, aber der Zauber wäre verflogen. Mann, er klang schon wie Boerne.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, brachte Stella das Auto an einer roten Ampel zum Stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Soll ich Sie bei der Rechtsmedizin absetzen?“

„Hm? Was? Wieso?“

„Naja, alle sagen, Sie und der Herr Professor sind kaum mit dem Skalpell zu trennen. Ich dachte, vielleicht tu ich Ihnen einen Gefallen. Wir haben doch alle unsere Lieblingskollegen.“

Beinahe hätte er losgeprustet. „Boerne ist nicht mein Lieblingskollege.“

„Da habe ich aber ganz andere Sachen gehört.“

Plötzlich war seine gute Laune verflogen. „Was denn zum Beispiel?“

Ihr Blick flog kurz zu seinen Händen, und schon war ihm alles klar. Die Klemm. Na der würde er nachher ordentlich die Meinung geigen. Hatten sie nicht eine Verabredung gehabt? „Nur fürs Protokoll, das war für einen Fall. Wir mussten Informationen sammeln.“

„Was?“

„Na dass mit dem verheiratet sein.“

Stella lachte. „Das... Bitte _was_? Sie waren -“

„Wir waren gar nichts. Vergessen Sie’s einfach.“

Doch nicht die Klemm. Nur die typische Gerüchteküche. Vielleicht hatte sie gar nicht seine Hände angesehen, nur das Handy.

Das Handy! Die Nachricht!

Es war schon eine neue angekommen.

 

_Gleich so spannend? ;)_

 

Ein zwinkernder Smiley. Thiel wusste nicht mal, welche Tasten er dafür drücken musste. Irgendwie wollte er etwas Faszinierendes antworten, die Aufmerksamkeit dieser nun fremden Nummer gewinnen. Aber er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte ja kaum sagen, dass er bei der Polizei arbeitete. Dann würde er entweder ausgequetscht oder gemieden, und beides konnte er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen. Er wollte einfach nur reden. Zur Abwechslung mal.

 

_Aufwändig halt._

 

_Kenne ich nur zu gut._

 

„Also, was jetzt?“ Stella grinste immer noch vor sich hin.

Dann war es ja eigentlich auch egal.

„Fahren Sie mich zur Rechtsmedizin“, grummelte er.

Nachdem sie sich heute Morgen im Wagen die ganze Zeit angeschwiegen hatten, würde Boerne bestimmt hellauf begeistert sein, ihn zu sehen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, schon geht es weiter! Sonntag ist zwar Tatort-Tag, aber ich hoffe, in Zukunft geht das mit den Updates etwas schneller als "nur" wöchentlich. Hier kommt auf jeden Fall eine etwas andere Perspektive. Bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt, und hoffe ihr freut euch über die Fortsetzung! Kommentare sind wie immer gern gesehen.

 

 

Als die nächste Antwort kam, sprang Boerne so schnell auf, dass er beinahe das Mikroskop vom Labortisch stieß.

„Chef, so geht das aber wirklich nicht“, beschwerte sich Alberich. „Ist das schon wieder Ihre Schwester? Rufen Sie doch einmal zurück, dann ist die Sache hoffentlich geklärt.“

„Pscht“, sagte er unwirsch und holte das Handy aus der Kitteltasche.

 

_Wird das jetzt was Regelmäßiges hier?_

 

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Kaum dass sie sich gestern Abend verabschiedet hatten, hatte er erst einmal nachdenken müssen. Etwas leise Musik im Hintergrund, ein Glas Chateau Margaux... In der guten Atmosphäre hatte er sich durchgerungen, aus der zugegebenermaßen abstrusen Situation das Beste zu machen. Bisher schien doch alles gut zu laufen. Und wenn es schief gehen sollte, hatte er wenigstens etwas Unterhaltung gehabt.

Eine einsame Seele, offensichtlich genau so flexibel wie er, was Schlafenszeit anging, und laut Vorwahl höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwo in Münster gemeldet. Schlagfertig. Ehrlich. Er mochte das. Jetzt musste er nur noch vorsichtig heraushören, ob er auch intelligent und aufmerksam war und einen einigermaßen guten Geschmack hatte.

Vielleicht war das die allerbeste Strategie. Die allermeisten seiner vergangenen Verabredungen waren _während_ des ersten Treffens ins Wasser gefallen, also konnte es sicher nicht schaden, wenn ihn jemand schon vorher ganz gut leiden konnte.

Das hier war quasi eine Fügung des Schicksals. Wenn man an so etwas glaubte.

Mit hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln begann er zu tippen.

 

_Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich jederzeit_

_gern fürs Zuhören revanchieren._

 

„Jetzt reicht es aber“, sagte Alberich energisch. „Wieso muss immer nur ich mich an das Handyverbot halten?“

Boerne warf das Handy ungehalten auf den Tisch. „Also zwei Minuten werden Sie ja wohl ein Mikroskop bedienen können – auch ohne meine Hilfe!“

„Darum geht es nicht, es geht ums Prinzip. Es geht darum, dass Sie hier...“ Sie blickte auf das Handy, stutzte und sah mit einem Mal amüsiert aus. „Hatten Sie eine schöne Nacht, Chef? Gehen Sie jetzt auch mal ab und zu abends nach Hause?“

„Das könnte Ihnen so passen, Alberich.“ Er schnappte das Handy sofort vom Tisch, aber sie hatte die neue Nachricht offensichtlich schon gesehen. Das hatte er nun davon, wenn er die auf seinem Hintergrund anzeigen ließ, um Zeit zu sparen.

Sie seufzte. „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sie Weiblichkeit als körperliche Benachteiligung bezeichnen, wundert mich das überhaupt nicht.“

„Wie immer reißen Sie meine Aussagen völlig aus dem Kontext.“

Mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete sie ihn, sah aber jetzt schon versöhnlicher aus. Sie wusste wohl, dass eine solche Aussage eine Entschuldigung für seine Verhältnisse schon ziemlich nahe kam. „Und was ist der Kontext für ihre zwei Handys?“

„Sie wissen genau, dass meine Schwester mich neuerdings zu jeder nachtschlafenden Zeit erreichen will. Festnetz – das ist vernünftig. Büro – noch annehmbar. Aber mein Handy! Das geht zu weit. Das leuchtet doch jedem halbwegs zivilisierten Mensch ein, dass ich ihr da erzählen musste, ich hätte meine Nummer gewechselt. Und damit das glaubhaft wird, musste ich mir tatsächlich eine neue Nummer zulegen. Auf der ich dann zugegebenermaßen genauso unerreichbar bin, aber wenigstens erreichen mich auf meinem Handy jetzt nur noch wichtige Nachrichten.“

Alberich lachte nur und tauschte das Glasplättchen auf dem Mikroskop. „Verstehe. Die SMS eben war also von Ihrer Schwester.“

„Na, also...“ Statt den Satz zu vollenden, schaltete er den Bildschirm ein und las, was der Fremde geschrieben hatte.

 

_Danke für gestern Abend._

War ja klar, dass Alberich das sofort falsch interpretiert hatte. Er wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

„Was gibt’s hier zu debattieren, Boerne? Was Neues zum Fall?“

Rasch ließ er das Handy zurück in seine Kitteltasche gleiten und sah zu Thiel auf, der gelassen durch die Eingangstür spaziert war, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Nichts allzu Bemerkenswertes bisher“, entgegnete er sofort. „Zumindest nichts, was für einen undankbaren Stümper wie Sie irgendwie bemerkenswerter wäre als meine alltäglichen Leistungen und Beiträge zur edlen Zunft der –“

„Ist ja gut“, unterbrach ihn Thiel, der offensichtlich kein bisschen dankbar war. „Haben Sie denn schon fertig gezaubert?“

Boerne richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Die Laborergebnisse sollten in der nächsten halben Stunde eintreffen. Wir haben viele Blutspuren unterschiedlichen Alters auf seiner Jacke sichergestellt, und bei einer davon könnte es sich durchaus um die des Täters handeln.“

„Könnte“, wiederholte Thiel, sagte aber ansonsten nichts mehr.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er nicht so angesäuert wie sonst, was besonders bei so einem undurchsichtigen Fall eine wirkliche Überraschung war. Oder vielleicht benahm sich Thiel auch wie immer, und es störte ihn bloß weniger. Wegen der Nachrichten etwa? Da war wohl etwas dran. Es war schon etwas peinlich, wie schnell er sich hatte einfangen lassen von jemanden, dessen Namen er nicht einmal kannte...

Alberich war bereits wieder mit ihrem Mikroskop beschäftigt und Boerne machte erst einmal eine Runde Espresso (zwei Tassen für ihn selbst und eine für Thiel, weil er gerade passable Laune hatte).

„Also was wissen wir denn bisher?“, sagte Boerne, nachdem sie sich ironisch zugeprostet hatten.

Thiel überlegte. „Eine namenlose Leiche, keine Hinweise auf Täter oder Motiv, eine E-Mail mit einem Foto vom Tatort, die aus einem abgeschlossenen Gebäude geschickt wurde.“ Er erzählte von seinem Besuch in der Bibliothek und legte eine Tastatur und einen Schlüssel auf den Tisch, die beide nur notdürftig verpackt waren.

„Ich würde mir die Bibliothekare ganz genau ansehen“, empfahl Boerne. „Wenn sich da einer den Schlüssel kopiert hat, hätte er jederzeit Zugang, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Und wenn wir auf der Tastatur etwas finden, das auf einen Angestellten hindeutet, wäre das kaum verdächtig.“

„Wir überprüfen noch die Alibis. Falls sich da nichts ergibt, nehmen wir noch mal die Schichtleiterin in die Zange. Oder ich nehme die eine an der Rezeption noch mal vor. Die schien mir so verschüchtert. Wenn jemand was weiß, knickt die bestimmt als Erste ein. Und nehmen Sie sich mal zuerst die Tastatur vor, die wird ja auf jeden Fall benutzt worden sein. Ansonsten melde ich mich, wenn wir Ihre Hilfe brauchen.“

Das hörte sich nach einem flapsigen Abschied an, aber aus irgendeinem Grund stand Thiel nicht auf. Der war aber auch verpeilt heute. Kein Wunder, dass das mit den Ermittlungen nichts wurde. Boerne wartete, aber Thiel starrte nur ins Leere.

„Na, kommen Sie“, sagte Boerne schließlich, nachdem sich die Stille zu ungefähr drei unerträglichen Sekunden ausgedehnt hatte. „Wenn wir ehrlich sind, Sie brauchen mich doch eigentlich ständig, völlig unabhängig davon, wie beschäftigt ich hier bin.“

Thiel sah ihn ganz merkwürdig an, und Boerne musste feststellen, dass er wohl doch zu viel Zucker in seinen Espresso gerührt hatte, denn sein Puls kam ihm auf einmal sehr unregelmäßig vor. Er wurde wirklich langsam alt. Den Verfall des menschlichen Körpers befand er normalerweise als endlos faszinierend, aber dass sein eigenen Körper dem nicht gefeit war, war trotzdem eine Frechheit.

Aus seinem Computer ertönte der E-Mail-Signalton.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit!“, sagte Boerne. Übergangslos wandte er sich dem Monitor zu.

„Und?“, fragte Thiel ungeduldig und klang glücklicherweise wieder ganz wie er selbst.

„Kein Glück mit den Blutspuren, die sind alle viel zu alt, aber wir haben die Identität des Opfers. Martin Baumann.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Der Name sagt mir was.“

„Das sollte er auch, die Übereinstimmung haben wir nämlich aus der Kartei Ihres Pappnasen-Vereins gefischt. Mehrfach vorbestraft wegen Drogendelikten. Hat wegen Einbruchs zweieinhalb Jahre gesessen, und wurde, jetzt kommt’s, vor vier Tagen aus der Haft entlassen.“

„Ach nee.“

„Wenn ich’s Ihnen doch sage.“

Thiel sah sofort viel konzentrierter aus. So ein konkreter Hinweis, das brachte seinen Elan immer sofort auf Hochtouren. „Ich rufe Nadeshda an. Die soll mir mal die Familie raussuchen, da fahren wir sofort vorbei.“

„So weit kann sie ja noch nicht sein, wenn sie Sie eben erst abgesetzt hat.“

„Stella hat mich abgesetzt“, sagte Thiel gedankenverloren, während er in seiner Taschen nach seinem Telefon kramte. Schließlich zog er es aus der linken Jackentasche. Komisch. Boerne hatte doch schwören können, dass er es zuvor in seiner hinteren Jeanstasche gesehen hatte. Und wer war überhaupt Stella? Aber da war Thiel schon halb aus seinem Büro geeilt und bemühte sich, Nadeshda ans Telefon zu holen. „Hallo, Nadeshda, können Sie mir vielleicht eben mal helfen? Unser Opfer ist Martin Baumann, machen sie mir da bitte mal eben die nächsten Angehörigen ausfindig? Ja, der Martin Baumann. Ja, war im Gefängnis. Genau. Ja, rufen Sie zurück.“

Boerne tippte währenddessen auf seinem Privathandy eine Nachricht an den mysteriösen verschmähten Liebhaber. Einfach so. Das Erste, was ihm einfiel.

 

_Fleetwood Mac._

Thiel kam wieder durch die Bürotür. „Sie ruft zurück.“

„Na das ist doch mal ne tolle Nachricht“, erwiderte Boerne, und ergänzte fast ohne Luft zu holen, ganz beiläufig, „Wer ist denn Stella?“

Thiel brummte irgendwas von Computern und E-Mail, dem Boerne entnahm, dass die Kollegin wohl das informatische Fachwissen in die Ermittlungen einbrachte. Das passte Boerne wiederum gar nicht. Er selbst hatte zu diesem Fall fast nichts beitragen können, da es sich um eine so langweilige und durchschnittliche Leiche handelte, und jetzt suchte sich Thiel direkt die nächstbeste Expertin und hielt ihn am Ende noch aus den Ermittlungen raus. Ließ sich von der durch die Gegend kutschieren und informierte ihn gar nicht mehr. So ging das aber nicht.

„Taugt die denn was?“, fragte er abschätzig.

Thiel zuckte die Schultern. „Mjoah. Bisher.“

„Ach, was frage ich Sie das“, winkte Boerne ab. „Sie können das ja gar nicht beurteilen. Sie können ja kaum Ihren Computer ans Netz anschließen. Für Sie ist doch schon jeder ein Genie, der mal ein Semester Sozialpädagogik studiert hat.“

„Ha’m wir’s dann?“, sagte Thiel. Der war aber wirklich gut drauf heute. Schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Boerne fragte sich kurz, woran das liegen mochte, kam aber dann zu dem befriedigenden Schluss, dass das mit der erfolgreichen Identifizierung des Opfers zusammenhängen musste. Und das hatte ja wohl bitte er festgestellt. Professor Doktor Boerne. Nicht irgendso ein Küken ohne Sozialkompetenz, das zwei Meter außerhalb der W-LAN-Reichweite einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam. So.

Nadeshda rief zurück und Thiel schaltete sie auf Lautsprecher.

„Er hat keine Familie in Münster. Seine Mutter wohnt in Heilbronn, sie hat jahrelang nichts von ihm gehört. Seine letzte Adresse vor dem Gefängnis war in einer Wohngemeinschaft. Ein Felix Domaschke ist dort immer noch gemeldet. Fahren wir da mal vorbei?“

„Jo. Boerne fährt mich. Schicken Sie mir mal die Adresse.“ Thiel legte auf.

„Ich fahre Sie. So, so. Das haben Sie aber nicht mit mir abgesprochen.“

„Sie haben sich doch förmlich aufgedrängt.“

„Wenn ich nicht beschäftigt bin, sagte ich. Zufällig bin ich heute _außerordentlich_ beschäftigt.“ Das war zwar kein Stück wahr – den Schlüssel und die Tastatur konnte Alberich übernehmen und er musste nur noch auf die Toxikologie-Ergebnisse warten – aber das brauchte Thiel ja nicht zu wissen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während Thiel in der Tür stand und an seinen Taschen herumtastete. „Sie lassen sich mal schön von ihren Kolleginnen fahren. Und heute Abend, wenn ich mit meiner äußerst wichtigen Arbeit fertig bin, können Sie mir dann alles haarklein erzählen.“

Na bitte. War doch gut so. Jetzt war die Welt wieder halbwegs in Ordnung.

 

 

_-_

 

 

Er hatte Alberich bereits über den Hintergrund des Toten aufgeklärt, als der Fremde endlich antwortete. Rasch schloss er sich in sein Büro ein, während sie die Spurenanalyse der Tastatur und des Schlüssels beendete.

_Ich bin nicht Google und Sie sind_

_nicht meine Ex, können wir uns_

_darauf einigen?_

_Ist gut gegen Liebeskummer. Besonders_

_Rumours. Kennen Sie die Platte?_

_Vielleicht aus dem Radio, aber nicht_

_bewusst, glaube ich. War das nicht die_

_Band von Stevie Nicks?_

_Genau! Bei so viel Kokain im Blut musste_

_Ja etwas Berauschendes herauskommen._

 

Er wusste nicht, wieso er jetzt wieder mit der Musik aus seiner Jugend anfing. Aber nachdem er von Bettina aus der Parallelklasse vor allen ausgelacht worden war, als er sie zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte, hatte er eine Woche nichts anderes gehört.

Nach sechs Tagen verrucht-psychedelischen Melodien wurde ihm klar, dass es vielleicht weder daran gelegen hatte, dass er das Wort „dinieren“ verwendet hatte noch daran, dass der Zeitpunkt der praktischen Physikprüfung ungünstig gewählt war, sondern an einer fundamentalen Inkompatibilität zwischen ihnen. Sie passte nicht zu ihm. Dass das implizierte, dass er auch nicht zu ihr passte, konnte man ja getrost unter den Tisch fallen lassen.

Und dann hatte er sich besser gefühlt.

Vielleicht konnte man das ja als Universalrezept durchgehen lassen.

_It is over now. Do you know how to pick up the pieces and go home?_

Stevie Nicks, so unzurechnungsfähig sie auch gewesen sein mochte, hatte Recht gehabt. So was musste man lernen.

 

_Haben Sie gerade Pause?_

 

_Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wie man Pause_

_buchstabiert. Meine Chefin sitzt mir Tag_

_und Nacht im Nacken._

_Hoffentlich nicht buchstäblich._

_... Möchte ich wissen, wo Sie arbeiten?_

 

Sarkastisch. Er mochte das. Ihm war so ein Ton tausendmal lieber als blödes Kichern und Wimpernklimpern, und ihm war auch klar, dass andere das nicht unbedingt verstanden. Aber wen kümmerte das schon? Boerne verstand den Geschmack der meisten seiner Mitmenschen auch nicht. Thiels beispielsweise. Sobald eine tragische, rehäugige Gestalt am Rande seines Blickfeld auftauchte, war es um ihn sofort geschehen. Er musste sich immer irgendwie als großer Retter aufspielen. Ob das auf irgendwelche latenten Komplexe hindeutete?

Als er auf das Display blickte, merkte er, dass er sich zu lange Zeit gelassen hatte.

_Tut mir Leid, wenn das zu persönlich_

_war. Sie müssen nicht antworten._

Früher oder später musste er zwar über die Gerichtsmedizin reden, und wollte das auch, aber jetzt... vielleicht zu früh. Vielleicht erst mal mit einer Halbwahrheit anfangen.

_Ich arbeite an der Universität._

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Seit wann war er so vorsichtig?

„Chef?“, Alberich stieß mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck die Tür auf. „Die meisten Proben auf der Tastatur sind Mischspuren. Öffentliche Computer... viele Benutzer.“

Mit Mischspuren war natürlich wenig anzufangen. So schnell war seine Glückssträhne auch wieder vorbei. Vielleicht hätte er Thiel doch fahren sollen.

„Und der Schlüssel?“

„Vier Spuren, aber keine unmittelbaren Übereinstimmungen.“

„Hat sich die Toxikologie wenigstens schon gemeldet?“

Sie wedelte mit einem dünnen Ordner voll frisch ausgedrucktem Papier. „Einiges an Kokain im Blut, aber nicht todesursächlich. Können Sie sich an das Loch in seiner Nasenscheidewand erinnern? Das ist höchstwahrscheinlich durch übermäßigen Konsum verursacht worden, und zwar vor dem Gefängnis.“

Boerne lächelte gönnerhaft. „Das hatte ich mir natürlich bereits gedacht, aber es freut mich wie immer sehr, dass Sie mich an Ihren Lernfortschritten teilhaben lassen.“

Alberich ignorierte ihn und tippte auf den Ordner. „Rufen Sie Thiel an. Das mit den Drogen wird ihn sicher interessieren. Eventuell war es ja doch keine Beziehungstat, sondern jemand aus dem Drogenmilieu. Er war ja gerade erst entlassen.“

Er rief Thiel an. Aber erst, nachdem er sich mit dem Fremden eine Viertelstunde über seine Studenten ausgetauscht hatte und im Gegenzug mit Geschichten über die grauenhafte Chefin belohnt wurde. Mehrere Male erwischte er sich bei einem beinahen juvenilen Grinsen.

Humor. Guter Gesprächspartner. Jetzt bloß nichts falsch machen.

Aber da bestand ja kaum Gefahr, schließlich war Fingerspitzengefühl quasi sein dritter Vorname.

 

 

_-_

 

 

Am Abend stand er bei Thiel vor Tür, lud sich kurzerhand selbst ein und aß ihm den halben Nachtisch weg. Thiel schien angesäuert, aber ließ Boerne gewähren. Nachdem Sie die Akten auf dem Kaffeetisch ausgebreitet und sich etwas zu Trinken geholt hatten, erzählte Thiel ihm von seinem Besuch beim ehemaligen Mitbewohner des Toten. „Domaschke hat nichts von Baumann gehört. Behauptet er zumindest. Wusste gar nicht, dass er wieder aus dem Knast raus ist.“

„Sagten Sie nicht eben, dass sie beste Freunde waren? Und da nehmen Sie ihm ab, dass er nicht wusste, wann er freikommt?“

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Drogen Domaschke nimmt, aber er hat nicht mal verstanden, dass wir von der Polizei sind, nachdem wir ihm unsere Ausweise gezeigt haben. Kann durchaus sein, dass er die große Befreiung verpasst hat. Ehrlich gesagt, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Baumann auch Drogen genommen hat, wundert mich das wenig. So was ist ja meistens irgendwie... naja. Gruppenarbeit.“

Thiel schenkte ihnen beiden Wein nach.

Wieso der jetzt auf einmal Wein zu Hause hatte, war Boerne auch nicht ganz klar. Zwar nur so eine Sieben-Euro-Flasche von Aldi, aber trotzdem... Verkehrte Welt. In dieser Woche war aber auch alles irgendwie merkwürdig.

„Welche Drogen vermuten Sie denn bei Domaschke?“

„Das überrascht Sie jetzt vielleicht, Boerne“, sagte Thiel, „aber, ich kann auf Sichtkontakt kein toxikologisches Gutachten machen.“ Dabei klang er schon wieder viel netter, als es akzeptabel war. Diese merkwürdige Brieffreundschaft schlug Boerne wirklich auf den Magen. Jetzt war kam ihm sogar Thiel schon _nett_ vor. Auf keinen Fall durfte der irgendwas merken.

Daher konzentrierte sich Boerne sofort wieder auf sein Fachgebiet. „Ich meinte eher so allgemein. Upper, Downer oder Halluzinogene?“

Dem unverständlichen Blick seitens Thiel begegnete er mit einem überschwänglichen Gelächter. „Upper sind solche Drogen wie Kokain, die Produktivität erhöhen und nervös machen. Downer machen im Idealfall ruhig und friedlich, aber in machen Fällen betäuben sie oder man ist kaum noch ansprechbar. Halluzinogene, also, das versteht sich von selbst. Schmelzende Bäume, rosa Elefanten, platzende Hände...“

„... freundliche Kollegen, ich versteh schon. Also mir kam er einfach nur verwirrt vor. Jedenfalls haben wir ihn in die Ausnüchterungszelle mitgenommen. Morgen Mittag sollte er halbwegs vernehmungsfähig sein. Er hat selbst einige Vorstrafen, vielleicht erinnert er sich wenigstens, mit wem Baumann vor dem Gefängnis Streit hatte.“

„Kein Alibi?“

„Er sagte, er war das ganze Wochenende zu Hause. War völlig von den Socken, als wir ihm gesagt haben, dass es schon Dienstag ist.“

„Und was sagt das Fräulein Krusenstern zu der ganzen Sache?“

„Och, die ist wenig begeistert, dass der Zeuge nichts taugt, aber sie hat einen Zettel mit einem Notfallkontakt in seinem Portemonnaie gefunden. Den haben wir auch für morgen ins Präsidium bestellt. Wird ein langer Tag, wie es aussieht.“

Also war sie höchstwahrscheinlich diejenige gewesen, die Thiel zu Domaschke gefahren hatte.

Und was war nun mit dieser Stella?

„Und was ist nun mit dieser...“ Er bekam gerade noch die Kurve. „...mit dieser E-Mail?“

„Nichts Neues. Noch Wein?“

Dann war sie offensichtlich doch nicht so hilfreich für diesen Fall. Wenn er nur erst einmal die Mischspuren auf der Tastatur analysiert hätte... Thiel sah ihn fragend an, und für einen Moment war er verwirrt, bis er sich an dessen Frage erinnerte. 

„Lassen Sie mal. Von dem billigen Gesöff bekomme ich noch Migräne.“

Thiel gluckste und manövrierte sich in die Küche. „Na dann. Ich muss sowieso noch... ein paar Beweismittel durchgehen und so.“ Er nickte zu einer Plastiktüte auf dem Sofa.

Na, so wichtig konnten die ja kaum sein, wenn Thiel sie nicht vorher erwähnt hatte.

„Nacht.“ Boerne versetzte Thiel noch einen ungeschickten Klaps auf die Schulter und rettete sich dann in seine Wohnung. Ein paar Nachrichten schrieb er noch an den Fremden – erzählte ihm von Bettina und davon, dass sie jetzt in Schleswig-Holstein in irgendeinem Fünfzig-Seelen-Dorf lebte und er ihm Nachhinein froh war, dass nicht alles so gelaufen war, wie er sich das anfangs vorgestellt hatte.

 

_Oder wären Sie jetzt gerne bei Ihrer Ex-Frau?_

 

_Nein, auf keinen Fall. Aber ich hätte sie_

_manchmal gern bei mir. Macht das Sinn?_

 

_Kein bisschen, aber ich weiß genau, wovon_

_Sie reden. Schlafen Sie gut. Und verabreden_

_Sie sich mal. Vielleicht finden Sie ja_

_jemanden zum Reden._

 

Tief einatmen. Jetzt entschied sich auf jeden Fall, ob er nur projizierte oder ob hier tatsächlich unterschwellig geflirtet wurde. Suchen Sie sich mal jemanden zum Reden. Das war kein Ratschlag, das war ein Test. Keine fünfzehn Sekunden später kam bereits die Antwort.

_Habe ich doch schon #)!_

_Vielleicht rollen wir das ganze von hinten_

_auf und fangen erst mal mit dem Reden an._

_Und dann sehen wir weiter /?++_

Gute Antwort.

Brillante Antwort.

Professor Doktor Karl-Friedrich hatte noch nie eine Eins mit Sternchen vergeben, aber vielleicht war es Zeit, seine Prinzipien mal zu überdenken.

Er wurde aus den drei Zeichen am Ende nicht so recht schlau, aber es war ein Anfang. Das war ein Beweis, dass hier tatsächlich etwas vor sich ging, für das er sich eigentlich schon für zu alt befunden hatte. Trotzdem merkte er, dass der Alkohol ihn müde gemacht hatte. Heute Abend war nicht mehr der richtige Zeitpunkt, um das auszudiskutieren. Er schickte nur ein kurzes „ _Gerne_ “ zurück, dann ein „ _Gute Nacht_  :)“ und war kurz danach eingeschlafen.

Auf dem Display blinkte eine letzte Nachricht.

_Wie zur Hölle geht das mit den Smileys?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach, Boerne. So ist er halt. So lieben wir ihn.


End file.
